1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a coaxial cable which has an excellent flexibility.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a coaxial cable is configured as including a center conductor (inner conductor), an insulating foam which is provided to cover an outer periphery of the center conductor, an outer conductor which is provided to cover an outer periphery of the insulating foam, and a sheath which is provided to cover an outer periphery of the outer conductor. Further, the coaxial cable is configured in such a manner that the center conductor, the insulating foam, the outer conductor, and the sheath are coaxially structured. As the outer conductor and the center conductor of the coaxial cable, e.g. a copper pipe or the like is used, which is formed by making a copper plate or a copper alloy plate tubular. Accordingly, there is a disadvantage in that the flexibility of the coaxial cable is low so that the coaxial cable is not easily bent. For example, when the coaxial cable is installed in a narrow space, the installation may be difficult to perform (i.e., the workability is low). Also, for example, when the coaxial cable is wound around a take-up roll, it may be necessary to increase the diameter of the take-up roll, which is likely to lower the handling easiness of the coaxial cable.
Thus, a technique has been disclosed that improves the flexibility of the coaxial cable, with a braided layer formed as the outer conductor by braiding a metal wire such as copper or a copper alloy by e.g. JP-A-2012-169771.